Puwa Puwa-O!
Puwa Puwa-O! '(ぷわぷわーお！рус. ''Пува Пува-О) - песня от юнита Printemps, членами которого являются Косака Хонока, Минами Котори и Коизуми Ханаё. Бонусный CD добавлялся к покупке всех Blu-ray Love Live! первого сезона с сайта Gamers (ゲーマーズ). Релиз песни состоялся 25 сентября 2013. Песня написана Хатой Аки, композитором и аранжировщиком песни является Сасакура Юго. Список Треков' 'Обычная версия (BEPC-0004) '''CD #Puwa Puwa-O! #Puwa Puwa-O! (Off Vocal) 'Видео' PV от Lantis= thumb|center|400 px 'Аудио' 'Текст' Ромадзи= Kimi ni tondeke! Sukisuki puwapuwa (Suki Suki puwapuwa sukisuki puwapuwa shi chaou!) Aitaku naru naru BABY (Suki Suki puwapuwa) Aitai tsubasa ga byunbyun motto byunbyun hayaku (Suki Suki puwapuwa sukisuki puwapuwa shi chaou!) Watashi o mitsuketara tsukamaete (puwapuwa puwapuwa) Ōzora kakemeguru koigokoro (puwapuwa puwapuwa) Sekaijū de tatta hitotsu no LOVE (OH! YES!) Dakara wa-o wa-o! Yumenaraba Ne ne ne? wa-o wa-o! Samenaide Kimi o zutto zutto sukinanda Fushigida yo itsu kara? Wa-o wa-o! Yumenaraba Ne ne ne? wa-o wa-o! Samenaide Kimi o zutto zutto sukinanda Fushigida yo nandeda? (Suki Suki puwapuwa sukisuki puwapuwa shi chaou!) Hitori wa iyaiya BABY (Kisukisu puwapuwa) Hitori ja namida ga junjun hoppe junjun nagare (Kisukisu puwapuwa kisukisu puwapuwa kudasai!) Watashi wa ai no naka oyoi deru (puwapuwa puwapuwa) Kurushiku sasenai de koigokoro (puwapuwa puwapuwa) Sekaijū de tatta hitori no YOU (OH! YES!) Soshite wa-o wa-o! Yumejanaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukinakoto Oshieru yo shinjite? Wa-o wa-o! Yumejanaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukinakoto Oshieru yo ima sugu! Aitai aitai ai ni ikou Aitai aitai BE MY BABY Aitai aitai ai ni ikou Aitai aitai matte nasai Kimi ni tondeke! Sukisuki puwapuwa Soshite wa-o wa-o! Yumejanaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukinakoto Oshieru yo shinjite yo? Wa-o wa-o! Yumejanaku Gyutto wa-o wa-o! Dakishimete Kimi o zutto zutto sukinakoto Oshieru yo shinjite PLEASE! Fushigida yo! Sukisuki puwapuwa sukisuki puwapuwa Kisukisu puwapuwa kisukisu puwapuwa kudasai! |-| Кандзи= 君に飛んでけ!スキスキぷわぷわ (スキスキぷわぷわ　スキスキぷわぷわしちゃおう!) 会いたくなるなるBABY(スキスキぷわぷわ) 会いたいツバサがびゅんびゅん　もっとびゅんびゅん早く (スキスキぷわぷわ　スキスキぷわぷわしちゃおう!) 私をみつけたらつかまえて(ぷわぷわぷわぷわ) 大空かけめぐる恋心(ぷわぷわぷわぷわ) 世界中でたったひとつのLOVE(OH! YES!!) だからわーおわーお!夢ならば ねねね?わーおわーお!覚めないで 君をずっとずっとスキなんだ 不思議だよ　いつから? わーおわーお!夢ならば ねねね?わーおわーお!覚めないで 君をずっとずっとスキなんだ 不思議だよ　なんでだ? (スキスキぷわぷわ　スキスキぷわぷわしちゃおう!) ひとりはいやいやBABY(キスキスぷわぷわ) ひとりじゃナミダがじゅんじゅん　ほっぺじゅんじゅん流れ (キスキスぷわぷわ　キスキスぷわぷわくださいっ!) 私は愛のなかおよいでる(ぷわぷわぷわぷわ) 苦しくさせないで恋心(ぷわぷわぷわぷわ) 世界中でたったひとりのYOU(OH! YES!!) そしてわーおわーお!夢じあなく ぎゅっとわーおわーお!抱きしめて 君をずっとずっとスキなコト 教えるよ　信じて? わーおわーお!夢じあなく ぎゅっとわーおわーお!抱きしめて 君をずっとずっとスキなコト 教えるよ　いますぐ! 会いたい　会いたい　会いにいこう 会いたい　会いたい　BE MY BABY 会いたい　会いたい　会いにいこう 会いたい　会いたい　待ってなさいっ 君に飛んでけ!スキスキぷわぷわ そしてわーおわーお!夢じあなく ぎゅっとわーおわーお!抱きしめて 君をずっとずっとスキなコト 教えるよ　信じてよ? わーおわーお!夢じあなく ぎゅっとわーおわーお!抱きしめて 君をずっとずっとスキなコト 教えるよ　信じてPLEASE! 不思議だよー! スキスキぷわぷわ　スキスキぷわぷわ キスキスぷわぷわ　キスキスぷわぷわくださいっ! |-| Английский= Fly to you! Love you love you puwa puwa (Love you love you, puwa puwa! Let's go love you love you, puwa puwa!) I want to see you see you, BABY (Love you love you, puwa puwa!) I want to see you, my wings are beating, beating faster, quickly. (Let's go love you love you, puwa puwa, love you love you, puwa puwa!) When you find me, capture me (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa!) Our love rushes about the vast sky (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa!) Throughout the world, there's no love like ours (OH! YES!!) So then, wa-oh wa-oh! If this is a dream Hey hey hey? Wa-oh wa-oh! Don't wake up I've always, always liked you It's strange, since when? Wa-oh wa-oh! If this is a dream Hey hey hey? Wa-oh wa-oh! Don't wake up I've always, always liked you It's strange, why do I? (Love you love you, puwa puwa! Let's go love you love you, puwa puwa!) Alone is no good, baby (Kiss kiss, puwa puwa) When I'm alone the tears fall in a line, down my cheek in a line (Give me kiss kiss, puwa puwa, kiss kiss, puwa puwa!) I'm swimming around inside our love (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa) Don't break my heart (Puwa puwa, puwa puwa!) Throughout the world, there's no-one like you (OH! YES!!) Then, wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you, so believe me? Wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you right now! I miss you, I miss you, I'm going to see you I miss you, I miss you, BE MY BABY I miss you, I miss you, I'm going to see you I miss you, I miss you, wait for me Fly to you! Love you love you, puwa puwa! Then wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you, so believe me? Wa-oh wa-oh! If this isn't a dream Tightly, wa-oh wa-oh! Hold me close I've always, always liked you I'll show you, so believe me PLEASE! It's strange! Love you love you, puwa puwa, love you love you, puwa puwa! Give me kiss kiss, puwa puwa, kiss kiss, puwa puwa! Категория:Printemps Категория:Love Live! Категория:Дискография Категория:Минами Котори Категория:Косака Хонока Категория:Коизуми Ханаё